The present invention relates to power electronics and, more particularly, to a bi-directional, single-wire, synchronization circuit and system for plural, electrically-coupled power converter/controllers.
Commonly, when plural power converter/controllers, e.g., DC/DC power converter/controllers, are connected in parallel or in groups, an external master clock provides frequency synchronization. Alternatively, one of the power converter/controllers is structured and arranged as a “master”, creating a “master-slave” relationship with the other converter/controllers, to provide frequency synchronization.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a simple, single-line, bi-directional frequency synchronization system that does not require external devices and/or that does not require designating any one, specific converter/controller as a “master” converter/controller.